


[Fanart] HBD Jason Todd '17

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: Jason Todd Birthday Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fanart, Gen, jtbdayweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Jason Todd Birthday WeekAugust 16: Happy Birthday!





	[Fanart] HBD Jason Todd '17

**Author's Note:**

> I love this boy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This be Jay doing the heart thing korean actors doing to show love. It's so popular hear right now so I drew Jay doing the same. Hahaha. This is for all the love he gets and will be getting!
> 
> Still working on my fics for the other days of this week...might do art with lines only if I really can't get my writing juice to start flowing...
> 
> Also on my [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/164234112349/love-you-birthday-boy)


End file.
